Good Day, Mate!
by Sushiwriter09
Summary: The heir of the Western Lands asks how her mom found out they were for each other.It all started with Kagome learning a greeting from another country and Sesshomaru needing a mate. *One Shot* Hope ya like it! -


Chello ....I really like accents. So this story came from the European english dialect. It just popped up there.

"So mama how did you and daddy realize you liked each other?" Maylei asked.

"Well it all started with greeting." Kagome said.

Kagome was going to the store to restock on medical supplies. It wasn't every day she could go to the store without her family or Inuyasha towing along.

"Candy for Shippo. for the baka. Nope. Chocolate for Sango, check. For Miroku…What do I get for him?" she really didn't know what to get him. He would understand, right she thought. She walked to the ramen aisle. As she was reaching for some ramen when she bumped into a boy her age. The boy had brown-reddish hair with light blue eyes that made him standout. His face when she looked at him made her double take. He looked like Sesshomaru except welcoming and friendlier but he was handsome but not Sesshomaru handsome.

The boy smile. "Good day, mate." he spoke in Japanese (if it is possible). Surprised that he sounded like Sesshomaru.

"Oh...." Should I introduce myself? "I'm Kagome." His smile widen.

"The name is Sheldon" his Australian dialect accent strong. He extended his hand and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you" Kagome said. She filled the basket with ramen.

"Is that good, mate?" he said as he pointed to the increasing amount of ramen. Kagome blushed and nodded. She heard in her English class that in Europe there was a different dialect than the United States. And that mate meant friend.

"Hey, Kagome what's taking so long?" Inuyasha said walking to her. "You said it would only be a hour. Now come on." Inuyasha noticed the odd looking boy that was looking at him.

"Don't rush me Inuyasha. Unless you want me to forget about the ramen." Kagome said as she pretended to put back the Ramen.

"No" Inuyasha yelled as he looked to see the boy looking at Kagome.

Sheldon smiled. "Good day, mate."

This caught Inuyasha off guard and Inuyasha yelled. "I'm not your mate." Sheldon looked confused and decided it was time to go. "Kagome, can you believe he called me his mate."

Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's understanding. "It doesn't mean mate literally as in lover. It can also mean friend or buddy." Kagome shrugged it off and went to pay.

Later in the Feudal Times

Kagome was getting restless. She was bored of Inuyasha and Kikyo. Shippo was sleep and Sango and Miroku was tending to their kids. She wandered would she ever have kids. She saw Inuyasha as a brother more than anything. Kikyo and Inuyasha could finally get their second chance. Kagome was off to raise Shippo and occasionally play with Rin. She walked out of the hut and to her favorite clearing near the waterfall. She would jump off the water fall and swim for a while. She took off her kimono. She wore her bathing suit under it for time like this. She looked down and dived gracefully.

But she didn't notice Sesshomaru looking at her. As she came up for air she saw Sesshomaru staring at her intensely. She remembers what had happened in the store and decides to play with Sesshomaru.

She smiles "Good day, mate" Kagome said. Sesshomaru raised his eye brow. He stared more and a look mischievous look came upon his stoic cold face. Kagome didn't like the way he was looking at her. She was a great swimmer and she could probably get away underwater.

Sesshomaru POV

It was the first time he had seen the miko vulnerable and without company. She was powerful during the last battle with Naraku and she gained his respect. Sometimes he would find himself thinking of her at bad times like in an important meeting.

As he came upon a waterfall, he felt and smelt a familiar aura. He saw her dive so graceful. He stood there shock at how beautiful she had did the dive. She swam closer to him and smiled.

"Good day, mate" he had thought about what the other lords had said to him about not having an heir yet.

Flashback

"Now Sesshomaru my boy you know what this is about. " Lord Hilo said. A yellow haired dog youkai. He was the oldest out of all 4 nations. He was like a father to Sesshomaru after Inutashio died. "We need you to produce an heir and soon. Anything could happen and our new enemy is highly dangerous."

"That right, Sesshomaru dear and you need a mate. Your single days are coming to a end." Lady Leila said. She was of the owl youkai. The wisest youkai group. She was the second youngest to rule.

"Whatever Sesshomaru you need to find a mate and produce a heir in a year. Make a wise decision at who you mate with." Lord Ray said. He was a fox youkai. He was a middle aged youkai.

"HN"

End of Flashback

She would make a perfect mate. Sesshomaru thought. Mate…Is the miko already aware she will be my mate.

Normal POV

Kagome started to swim back a little.

"Miko, you will become this Sesshomaru's mate."

"WHAA."

Kagome accidently took in some water and went under. She came up gasping for air. She swam to the shore and lay on the side. Sesshomaru grabbed her and brought her into his arms. "You will become this Sesshomaru's mate". Before she could do anything she found a kiss planted on her. She melted into it. He beats all boys that I kissed Kagome thought. But it's only been Inuyasha…Kagome thought again.

She pulled back and looked him over. "Mate…Where I come from stood for friend or lover." She thought for a minute. I wouldn't mind being his. "But being this Sesshomaru's mate is indeed an honor. Yet I don't come easy." Kagome said. She turned and grabbed her Kimono and ran fast. The power of the jewel started to kick in giving her an inhuman speed boost. She knew he was right behind her. Her second favorite place was the longest other waterfall near the village. She stopped and he suddenly appeared next to her.

"You know…I think I always liked you." She grabbed his hand into her's. " But you know you gonna have to get rid of the coldest towards me." She kissed him in front of the evening sunset.

"So mama that's how you met daddy?" Maylei asked innocent. Maylei the oldest heir of Sesshomaru and Kagome had. 8years old with her father's eyes and crescent moon. With Kagome's long wavy black hair.

"No, that's another story."

Hope ya likey..Don't own Inuyasha

Tootles


End file.
